A new member a new love and a BABY!
by SaiyaLoveHatake
Summary: The Yu Yu gang is sent on a mission with a new member to take a dangeruos demon where Hiei and Kurama fall for the same girl? and where does a baby fit ingto all of this? read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

~~~~~~ ^_^ ~~~~~~

Neko: Hello everyone! I'm back with a new story! MUWAHAHAHAHA!!!

(everyone stare's at me)

Neko: -_-' Anyway this is about my RPC and the yyh gang. I thought of this last night xD lol

hiei: Great...

Kurama: Now now Hiei be nice.

Hiei: You're only saying that 'cuz your her favorite.

Neko: Now now you two are both my favorite! Now why don't we read the story!

Hiei and Kurama: Alright.

Neko: OH RIGHT! I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho but I do own my rpc's

~~~~~~ ^_^ ~~~~~~

It was a bright beautiful day, bird's chirping the sky was blue, kid's were playing the air was fresh and clean it was great. Only a well known dark-haired boy was not out-side enjoying the day but heading to Koenma's (please tell me how to spell his name! T_T) the toddler called him for an "Important mission" and needed to head up there ASAP. As he walked through the big golden door's to see that Kurama was already there waiting quietly next to the far wall. "Yo, kurama." Yusuke sighed and half waved and he leaned on the wall. 'Damn that little brat! I had plan's today but nooo I get called for a dumb mission for the big baby!' yusuke thought bitterly waiting for the other's to show up. Kurama chuckled and shook his head at the ill tempered (sp?) Spirit Detective. "I heared from Koenma (please tell me if that's how you spell it!) that someone new will be joining our team for awhile." Yusuke snaped his head around to the crimson haired boy and locking eye's with him. "Oh yeah? Who is he?" Kurama yet again shook his head.

Yusuke sigh and started thinking of what demon the brat would team them up with and a shiver went down his spine. Then the huge gold door's opened and in walked Hiei and Kuwabara and the chair at Koenma's desk truned around to show not a toddler but his teenage form? "Well what's up brat why you in your teen form?" Koenma ignoring yusuke's comment of him being a brat and went to work. "That is not the point right now let me tell you all why I have called you here." Koenma said and the big screen came up with a man on it, he had long black hair and horn's curved to his forhead an evil smile and dark gray eye's putting off that he is blind. "The man or demon you see now is a threat (sp?) to the Makai (that's demon world right?) and need's to be killed before anything or anyone get's hurt. Now your new team mate should be here very soon." As if on cue (sp?) the golden door's opened up and the guy's turned to the door and Yusuke gulped going back to the thought's of a blood hungry demon hell bent on fighting and killing anything and everything.

As the newcomer walked in all the boy's jaw's dropped (all but hiei kurama's slightly agap) it was a young girl around their age with long brown hair that spiked up at meny angle's with bang's that spread (sp?) to the side's the right side alittle bit longer then the left her bright blue eye's shadowed by her bang's, large hoop earring's hanging carelessly from her ear's and a purple fighting style top held in place by three strap's and black fighting pant's and shoes somewhat plain but worked for her and riped up glove's that looked like they've seen better day's and to the boy's surprise a small ghost (sp?) poked it's head out from behind her back and a black and blue butterfly flying around her head and trancparent (Sp?) butterfly wing's on her back it all looked so unreal to even the gang of spirit detective's. Then she spoke (sp?) in a soft gentle voice unlike normal girl's that work for Koenma.

"I'm here Lord Koenma. What is it that you wanted to see me for M'Lord?" She bent her arm behind her back and held onto her other arm and gave the room a bright beautiful smile waiting quietly for the lord to answer her question. Koenma stared at her then gulped slightly. "Yes, r-right.. Ahem. As I was telling the boy's the man you see on the screen is named Reizo Kenko. He is an elemental like yourself Hotaru." He looked up to see the questioning glance's around the room and sighed.

"Oh right. Boy's this is Hotaru Lee Yumiko one of my most talented (sp?) worker's and fighter's." Waving to Hotaru to step forward and she gave a slight bow to him.

"It is nice to meet you all, Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke and Kuwabara." She said nodding her head to each of the boy's. Hiei growled at her hand on his sword.

"How do you know our name's onna?" Hotaru smiled playfuly.

"Well it is my job to know everyone that My Lord Koenma is working with in order to not only keep him safe but if need be." She looked him dead in the eye's and grined.

"To kill them if they started trouble." Hotaru laughed at the evil death glare she got from the angry fire demon.

"And by the way, Hiei." She turned to him and in a flash was in frount of him with a black bladed short sword at his neck and spoke coldly catching everyone off their gaurd (sp?) all but Koenma who just sighed shaking his head.

"My name isn't onna, It's Hotaru. Remember it, baka." With that she dropped her sword from his neck and turned walking up to the desk grabing some paper's from it. All the while the ghost that was behind her gave an amused look to the people around the room making sure to keep close to the girl.

"Ahh, Yes Reizo Kenko. I remember him from when he trashed the temple of the element god's and goddess's and killing the god of darkness while he and his comrade's (sp?) slept." Hotaru stated not looking up from the paper as the butterfly landed on her head folding it's wing's and what look's like it's snuggling into her hair.

"Yeah? Well why were they sleeping in the frist place if their god's? I mean what would a god need with beauty sleep anyway?" Kuwabara asked bluntly his hand to his chin like he knew everything that was going on.

"I believe Kurama can fill you in on the god's." Hotaru lifted her gaze (sp?) from the paper to the crimson haired kitsune and he felt frozen under her intense gaze and the small ghost floating slightly high to the side of her peering down at him for a few second's but quickly regained himself and shifted slightly.

"Yes I believe I can. Ahem. The element god's hold the power's to controle (sp?) basic element's that we all know, fire, water, wind, earth, light and darkness. Every 40 or 50 year's the god's sleep with one awake to watch over the element's to keep them in check." Hotaru noded.

"Ahh, very good Kurama but you left out one thing." She said pointing up her index finger and Kurama along with everyone else gave her a questioning glance.

"When the other god's are asleep the one that is awake can not under any circumstances disturb them even if it involve's (sp?) death." With that Yusuke and Kuwabara gulped and Hotaru laughed slightly.

"But their not what we're after" She pointed to the screen. "He is. He must be taken down before this get's out of hand and innocent demon's and human's get hurt. Now I have a few plan's to close to ---- " Hotaru was cutt off by Yusuke's blunt input.

"Get close to this guy? This isn't a Fucking tea party lady! We need to ---" This time he was cutt off.

"And do what detective? Dive into the demon infested (sp?) Makai waist precious enrgy fighting off powerless demon's that seek to kill you and your team barge into the lair of this demon Reizo Kenko fighting with what little power we have left and failing the mission out of sheer stupidiy? I think not Yusuke Urameshi Spirit Detective I've no wish to die at my age and I'm sure neither of your friend's do so if you want to live to see another day you shut that open trap of yours and listen to what I have to say. Do you understand?" Yusuke puffed out his cheek's reder then an apple and was was about to tell her off but Kurama steped in.

"You know she has a point fighting countless demon's would be a waist of time and enrgy. Now if we had a solid plan to sneek up on him and get him off guard we can end this befor it get's out of hand." Kurama heared a pating sound and looked over to Hotaru to see the ghost claping it's two handless nub's together and floated over to him and pat him on the head and went back to her as she gave a slight giggle.

"He is pleased that you are taking my side on taking thing's the right way instead of just diving into it blindly." Hotaru pat the ghostly creature and turned to the big screen.

"Now Reizo's eye's may indicate that he is blind, but he is very far from it. His power surpasses (sp?) that of the frist darkness god but there is a weakness to helping our mission." The screen turned to a dark purple stone and contuined (sp?) on.

"Now this is the true key to his power the stone of darkness. That's where I come in I am to sneek past him while Hiei and Kuwabara distract (sp?) Reizo." Hiei steped up.

"Who the hell died and made you queen? I won't let some onna like you take charge because this baby say's so." Hotaru whiped around and glared dagger's at the fire demon.

"Is that so? Then tell me Hiei what is the only way to kill an element god?" She asked him and he gave a huff.

"Slice his head off plain and simple." Hotaru laughed bitterly and shook her head.

"I'm afraid not, baka. That wont kill him they can reattach (sp?) their limb's. The one and only way to kill them is by slicing into their heart's or riping them right out of their chest's, there is no other way." She turned around and went to grab some paper's but stoped at the word's that came from Hiei's mouth.

"Why should we listen to a worthless Onna that we don't even know? Why don't you crawl back into the hole you came from." Then next thing Hiei knew was Hoataru's black sword came flying at him slicing into his cheek and crashing into the wall behind him.

"Now you listen to me you no good half-breed! I am trying to tell you the best way to take down this demon! I know him better then you! Or anyone else in this fucking room!" Hotaru was steaming she was so mad right now she couldn't see straight. The calming little blue and black butterfly turned wicked (sp?) looking with blood red and orange it's little body still black and was flying around her head fircely (sp?) the ghost backed away and floated to kurama hiding behine him shaking slightly.

"Now, Hotaru calm down. Hiei is just being the way he is." Koenma tried in vain to calm down the angered elemental demon befor him and she threw her hand to the desk with a hard sickening SLAM of flesh (sp?) and wood.

"No lord Koenma! Why should I help out this ungreatful pest?! I am the only one that know's any weakness's what-so-ever in this demon! But I say if he want's to die by his hand's as my mother did I say let them go!" Hotaru's hair stood up even more spikey hen it was befor as thought's of her past rushed back to her. The ghost shot out from behind Kurama and to Hotaru's side placing his "hand's" on her shoulder's and nuzzling her hair as if to comfert (sp?) her in his own way.

"You all have no idea what this THING is capable of doing" She snaped her head over to Yusuke true anger in her bright blue orb's.

"He's ten time's as stronger the Toguro (is that how you spell it?) at his full power." Yusuke sucked in a shrap breath remebering his long hard fight with the man and him killing Kuwabara that made Yusuke's rage and power grow to unknown high's here by ending the fight with Yusuke the winner.

"God's don't play around when their in a fight and the only chance you got is now unwilling to help you BUT I will anyway for you all don't have a snowball's chance in hell of killing him without knowing every bit of weakness he has." Hotaru took a deep breath and her hair went back to it's normal spikeyness and the butterfly went back to being black and blue and floated to her hair nesting in the lock's of dark brown wave's that was her hair and the ghost went back to her side still close and watchful. Hotaru picked up a stack of paper's and walked over to each boy. First Yusuke then Kuwabara then Kurama.

"Now each of you will get a well detaled file on this man since none of you want to listen to me all i want you to read is the weakness's and report back in a week from today." When Hotaru got to Hiei she shoved the last file into his chest and walked off.

"You are all free to go." Koenma waved a hand to the boy's and went to Hotaru's side looking over the paper's with her. As they started leaving the ghost floated up to Hiei and nudged his shoulder and when he turned around he pointed to Hotaru who watched slightly a blank look on her face as his crimson red eye's locked with her sky blue one's. He pulled his stare away and walked off with an "Hn." and out the door with the other's. Hotaru sighed and looked back at the paper in her hand as her and Koenma came up with idea's a plan's to help kill this demon.

"Do you think I should tell them about Reizo, Koenma?" Hotaru said staring hard at the paper infrount of her eye's. Koenma looked at her for awhile thinking about it hard then answered softly. "Yes I think you should." Hotaru stared into his eye's for a bit then nod's going back to her work.

*WITH THE BOY'S/Hiei's POV!*

~~~~~~ ^_^ ~~~~~~

As we all parted way's I want back to the Makai and settled into the frist biggest tree I saw staring at the file I was given by that onna. 'Who the hell does she think she is?" I thought bitterly fliping through the page's ignoring the sting of the cut I got from the Onna and went on to what I was to read and learn. Why? I didn't need any help in fighting, I'm sure if I met this guy that I could bring him down with no problem. As I fliped through one of the page's something cought my attion. It was that onna's last name 'Yumiko something is fake about it... Like it was made up to hide something. Humph it's probly just me. Now let's get this over with and find out what this demon's weakness is.' fliping to the last page shown a picture of the demon and writing below. 'Name Reizo Kenko, Blah blah blah born in the western part of Makai blah blah blah blah blah... Where the hell are the weakness's?' Scaning through the page a little bit more I found something odd. "Hmm? Had a wife and child soon killing the wife leaving the child orphaned at the age of nine year's old?' I stared at the paper awhile.

I shook my head. 'No, it's not her but... Grr damned onna!' I sighed and read on. It went on with some of the thing's the Onna already tolled us about him but one was a bit odd. 'Water? Why would a demon of such power have a weakness to water?' I scaned more of the paper and it went on to say that his horn's are not as they look and are weak to the slightest pull will coase him pain. For such a powerful demon he has some lame weakness's. when I got bored of that which wasn't very long I started thinking about the Onna's last name again. 'Yumiko... Why does it sound so fake to me? Hmmm I wonder if the fox has noticed it yet?' With that last thought I stood up and went back to the Ningenkai to see the kitsune.

*with Kurama and Hiei/ threed (sp?) person POV*

The wind blew through the window of the young red head's room as he scaned the paper thoughtfuly, 'The stone, water, his horn's and his right knee? How could she have gotten such personal informationon this demon? And what of this wife and child he use to have?' The crimson haired boy rubed his forhead in thoughtful annoince (sp?) of his racing mind. Truely he was to smart for his own good, then he felt a tap on his head looking up to see red eye's staring back into his green one's. "Hello Hiei. To what do i own this honor?" Kurama got up from his seat at the window to let hiei into his room. "Hn. I needed to ask you something about the file's that onna gave us." Kurama stared at him for minut befor saying. "You read it?" Hiei shot a short glare at Kurama then spoke. "Did you notice that the demon had a wife and child?" The kitsune nod's slight waiting for him to continue to see where he was going with this. "The Onna said he killed her mother right? What if she was the child he had?" Hiei fineshed watching Kurama go into deep thought about what he said.

"Hmm, you could be right, Hiei... But we can't be sure until we ask her about it." The fox stated opening his closed eyes to look at the fire demon. "Then we when meet up again we will find out what we need to know from her." Kurama's eye's softened at the demon. "Hiei I don't you asking any question's will get us anywhere. You upset her and you're lucky that she didn't try to kill you, you saw her toss her dagger at you." He reminded Hiei pointing at the cut on his cheek. "Hn, please that Onna is lucky she got that far. I wont let my guard down like that again." Hiei sore and headed for the window to leave. "You know Hiei, you were to cruel to her even for you." Hiei didn't respond but lept out of the window leaving Kurama to sigh and go back to his thought's of the mission ahead.

*TBC*

~~~~~~ ^_^ ~~~~~~

Neko: ok so that's it for now... I wonder if I made Hiei alittle to mean?

Kurama: No sounded right to me.

Hiei: I'n not that mean.

Neko/Kurama: *mumbles* Yeah right...

Hiei: what was that?

Neko/Kurama: NOTHING!

Hiei: That's what I thought.

Neko: Ok now review please! And stay tuned! Arigato!


	2. Chapter 2

~~~~ ^_^ ~~~~

Neko: Okay it took me awhile to think up what was going to happen but I has an idea now!

Hiei: Oh just great...

Neko: *hit's hiei over the head with my coffie mug* Oh hush!

Hiei: Itai! That hurt!

Neko: I know that's why I did it!

Kurama: Ok ok stop!

Neko: Okay!

Hiei: Suck up....

Neko: What was that?

Hiei: Nothing...

Neko: *Glomps Hiei* Okay read on!

Hiei: Help me...

-------------------------------------------------------------

(review)

"You know Hiei, you were to cruel to her even for you." Hiei didn't respond but lept out of the window leaving Kurama to sigh and go back to his thought's of the mission ahead.

~~~~ ^_^ ~~~~

(Still with kurama)

I stared hard at the file in my hand then noticed something. 'Hmm? Another wearness? Let's see it's... His daughter? ... For she hold's his one true weakness, which is unknown to anyone, but her and Kenko?' I thought, that's it I have to confront her to put my mind at ease. I stood up and went out of my room and down the hall to the livingroom. "Mother I'm going out for awhile." I called out as I put my shoes' on. "Okay, don't be to late, honey." "Okay." With that I was out the door. As I walked down the street I knew Hiei was following me, but I ignored him and kept going.

(Back with Hotaru)

"Okay so if we come in this way, then we can... No he will sense us if we do that... Grrrr! This is driving me insane!" Hotaru pulled at her hair and slumped over Koenma's as her hair slung forward hanging over the other side of his desk barely. The butterfly rested on Koenma's shoulder as he patted her back. "Don't worry we will think of something." Hotaru started banging her head on the desk lightly. "That's... Not... Helping... Lord... Koenma..." The door's opened but Hotaru didn't hear it becouse of her banging her head on the desk.

"You know if you do that for to long you'll get a headache." She stoped banging her head and fliped her hair up and out of her site to look at who the voice was coming from. She stared at the crimson haired fox blankly. "What is it, kurama?" Kurama opened his mouth to respond but was pushed out of they way of the door's by someone or in this case something. It floated over to the desk and droped a stack of paper's on it. "There you are! Where have you been? I sent you out an hour ago!" Kurama looked up to see it was the ghost thing that hung around Hotaru at all time's. The ghost bowed and floated over to Kurama and tilted it's head at him. "I'll say again, What it is, Kurama?" Hotaru said scaning through each piece of paper becoming more and more stressed with each one.

"I wanted to talk to you about the file's you gave us." Hotaru stoped what she was doing and looked at Kurama with her arm's folded on the desk. "What of it?" Then Hiei pushed past Kurama. "Are you that demon's spawn?" Hiei asked rudely and Hotaru shot up from fromher seat. "How dare you! How dare you come in here and say that to me! Koenma shouldn't have had pitty on you! He should have locked you up or had you killed! like you should have been!" The butterfly turned to the orange and red color's and ziped around Hotaru's head like lightning. "Is it ture or not." Hiei asked again as Hotaru glared at him. "Aye, it is and don't think I'm proud of it, that monster took everything from me and I will not stop until that beast is dead and gone." Hotaru walk from around the desk and infont of it almost like a ghost floating. Koenma sighed and pressed a bottem on a speaker. "We're going to need a clean up crew and a medic." A voice on the other end said they'd be there soon.

Hoatru just glared at Hiei bruning hole's into him, her hair was more spikey then before, the butterfly ziping around her head wildly and the ghost was hiding behind Kurama shaking. Then wind started to form around Hotaru as she unfolded her wing's and they became soild and more visible. "That... Basterd... Killed my mother... And your thinking that I'll turn on you, Hiei?" Hotaru asked taking two step's closer to him. "I never said that." She grined at him. "I said you thought it not that you said it." She took two more step's closer taping the side of her head. "I can read your weak little mind, baka. I heard you think it." Hiei's eye's grew wide. She could read HIS mind? How could she? Something isn't right. "How can you read my mind, Onna?" Hotaru grined madly at him before vanishing. "What? She's gone?" Said Kurama looking around the large room. "Just like the wind." Koenma sighed out.

Kurama looked over at him a brow rised. "What element is Hotaru?" Koenma looked over at him and sighed. "Wind and a psychic demon... Her mother was the psychic her father the elemental." Then the next thing they heard was the sound of blade's slicing into cloth and skin, when they look over to Hiei all they see is him holding his side and glaring up at a floating Hotaru grining and red eyed. "What now fire demon?" She laughed at his glare and shot her hand out and to her right sending his flying into the wall and past Kurama. "I told you, Hiei. Elemental's don't play around when they fight." Hotaru took out her short sword's/dagger's and grined. "They fight to kill and since you're a crimenal anyway... I'll just be doing the world a favor!" Hotaru shot out of the air and right to Hiei to run him through.

The sound of electricity could be heard, as Hotaru fell to the ground arching her shoulder's and screaming. Kurama and Hiei stared at her on the ground then quickly look at Koenma as he spoke. "I'm sorry Hotaru, but it had to be done." He was holding some kind of remote and holding down the butten. "Aiii! Okay! Damnit, okay! I'm good, I'm good! I'll calm down! damn!" Koenma let go of the butten and Hotaru relaxed her body flat on the floor breathing heavily. Kurama moved to her side and put his hand on her shoulder. "Are you alright?" She yanked her shoulder away from him and sat up. The butterfly, now back to normal, rested it's self on the top of her head. Then she lunged (sp?) at Hiei and stabed the wall next to his head glaring at him. "We will settle the score, baka." She stood back up rolling her shoulder's to try and remove the burning feeling in her shoulder's.

"I am really sorry Hotaru, but remember you're the one that agreed to the shock chip." Hotaru nod's and wave's at him to shut him up. "Yeah, yeah, I know." Kurama stand's up tilting his head like a child. "Shock chip?" Hotaru shake's her head and walk's over to the desk sitting on it and crossing her leg's. "Yes, yes, like I said elemental's do not play around when they fight and alot of people or I should demon's make me made and some even go to fighting me. when I or any other elemental fight's there is no stoping them when they get really into it, so for the sake of the poor soul that think's they can fight me and for the rest of them I had Lord Koenma place a chip in my shoulder blade's that will send volt's into my body cousing what you just saw." Hotaru crossed her arm's over her chest and glared at both boy's. "So, What make's you think I'll turn on you fox?" She asked through her teeth.

"I didn't say or think that, I wanted to know if I was right about you before asuming (sp?) anything and not that I know you are on our side I have no doubt's." Hotaru smiled some at him. "Smart as whip as always Kurama-san." She said useing formalities with him in respect, then she hoped off the desk. "You might be just what we need, Kurama. Come." She said moving behind the desk ignoring the door's opening and men filling the room dressed in white trying to help Hiei but only got shoved, the noise was starting to get to her. "Hey! Do you mind keeping it down! I'm trying to work here!" With that they all left without a word. "Grr, useless I swear... Anyway, here look at this." She handed Kurama a rather large piece of paper. "A map?" She nod's. "It's a map of the cave's that Reizo Kenko, my father, is staying in." Kurama nod's and stare's at the map for awhile. He placed the map on the desk and pointed to the bottem part of it. "It look's like there is a water line leading from the river the the back of the cave's. It would be easy to get in undected." Hotaru eye's the map quietly, then get's a surprised look on her face.

"Kurama-san ur a genus! It's perfect!" Hotaru jump up and wrap's Kurama in a tight hug as she laugh's. "Uhh, your welcome." Before anything else can be said or done Hotaru let's him go and grab's the map. "And the wind will be blowing inward so there is no way he can catch our scent and if we're really quiet there wont be any echo's for him to hear! It's perfect! I would've never thought of it! Kurama you're a life saver this will work to our advantage and help us in killing him." Hotaru smiled at him and placed the map down. "I can handle (sp?) the rest of this, you two go and get ready for our mission and tell the other's to meet back in five day's instead of seven. That should give you guy's more then enough time." Before they could say anything Hotaru picked up the map and a few other thing's and left out the door's with the ghost and butterfly close behind her.

"Well let us be on our way too." Kurama said trying to help Hiei up only to get shoved as well. "Back off fox. I don't need your help." Hiei slowly got up and hobbled behing Kurama as they left not saying a thing to each other. Kurama looked over to see Hotaru dash around the demon fill room taking and leaving piece's of paper, he smiled to himself and left Reikai. (that is spirit world right?)

~~~~ ^_^ ~~~~

---------------------------------------------------

Neko: ok sorry if it was short but I really wanted to update this story. R&R please!!


	3. NOTICE

Hey, I'm sorry if you were waiting to see the next chapter but I'm afraid that all my stories will be under rewriting for a good while.

The chapters may be shortened a little bit but they will make more sense and flow eaiser than before.

The characters will probably under some changes too so don't be surprised if their names change or are completely different.

Sorry, but just bare with me for now.

Thank you for your time!


End file.
